Mischief Managed: The Final Adventures of the Marauders
by Punk Rock Hippie
Summary: Messer Moony is pleased to present his memories from the first Wizard War, to straighten out the facts of what really happened. We begin with a brief introduction, which will introduce the reader to the cast of characters that were involved in Remus life. Most content follows canon, however the back story was written before many facts were revealed in the series and will not add up


To clear up the facts, Messers Moony and Padfoot present to you: Mischief Managed: The Final Adventures of the  
Marauders, as composed by former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus John Lupin III with slight and extreme  
exaggeration by Sirius Orion Black.

Before we indulge ourselves in the events that lead up to second war in the Wizarding World, Messer Moony feels  
the need to catch the reader up on the pasts of the four boys who came to be known as the Marauders and the other  
characters of our tale. Thus Messer Moony has chosen to write an introduction to for the reader explaining who is who in  
the first war against Lord Voldemort.

First and foremost, we present the four main charters of our story. James Potter was a full blooded Wizard,  
descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself and one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts ever saw. Rather tall for his age,  
James had dark hair that he scarcely kept tidy and wore wire rimmed glasses. One of the most good looking gentlemen to  
attend Hogwarts, James never cared for anybody other than Lily Evans, muggle born witch. If James was the bravest of the  
Marauders, then Sirius Black was surely the trouble maker.

Sirius holds the record for serving the most detentions in a single year to this day, 220, his fifth year. Unlike  
James, Sirius always used his good looks to his advantage, a different girl on his arm every week. His family, the ancient  
Black family had few as noble as Sirius, and were mainly followers of Voldemort and practicers of the dark arts. He did  
have several cousins who attended Hogwarts while he did, the most noteworthy being his mother's favorite niece Bellatrix  
Black. Though he came from money, he had little of it himself as he and his family were never on good terms and thus he  
and Remus Lupin shared an apartment together for a short time after leaving Hogwarts.

Remus was the do gooder of the group, early on his nose was scarcely far from a book. More book-smart than the  
others, it was he who usually did the charms on the objects the boys used in their schemes. As intelligent as he was  
however, Remus would never be able to hold a steady job in his life as he suffered from a severe medical condition...he  
was a werewolf, bitten when he was young. However, as much as society looked down upon Remus for this, it helped to cement  
his friendship with the other Mauraders as they soon discovered his illness and became animagi, mastering the ability to  
take the shape of an animal familiar The other three Mauraders mastered the technique very quickly, although Peter  
Pettigrew, Remus' closest friend, required all the help the others could spare.

Peter was also a full blooded wizard, and though his family wast as well off as James' and Sirius' were, they had  
a decent amount. Peter wasn't the brightest of wizards, although he had a good heart and tried his hardest to earn the  
mediocre marks he received in his classes. He was fiercely loyal to the other boys, often times giving Remus money to  
cover rent when Remus was out of work later in life. Although many will remember Peter for the evil deeds he did later in  
life, he truly did love the other Marauders as if they were his brothers, and it was he that came up with calling James  
Prongs, Sirius Padfoot and Remus Moony. In return, Sirius jokingly named his Wormtail and the names stuck.

Aside from the Marauders, there were several others they associated with while at Hogwarts, Severus Snape,  
Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, Faith Backs, Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy to name a few.

Severus was a right old arse to the Marauders, himself being in love with Lily Evans who was his best friend when  
young. Several times Sirius served detention it was served with Severus, who Sirius began calling Snivellus and Sniveley  
in their second year, for the two illegally dueling on school premises Eventually Severus became one of Lord Voldemort's  
right hang men, although he loved Lily Evans until his death, several years after her own.

Bellatrix was a fellow Slytherin to Severus, though they shared a strong distaste for one another. Unlike Severus,  
Bellatrix would openly defy anybody she disproved of and was rather irrational. Skilled with a wand, she was a master at  
charms, transfiguration and offensive spells though she lacked on the defensive end. Being a member of the Black family,  
she had plenty of money and made sure to flaunt it whenever possible. Although family, Bellatrix hated Sirius and her  
sister Andromeda with a passion and tormented both whenever possible, although her sister got it the most. Her older  
sister Narcissa eventually married Lucius Malfoy.

Andromeda, the youngest of the three Black sisters was two years younger than Sirius and the second member of the  
family to be sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius' favorite cousin, she was his only confidant within the family and often times  
she would spend days at his and Remus' apartment on summer holiday. She eventually married a muggle and had one daughter  
who was also very close to Sirius later in his life.

Faith was an intelligent Ravenclaw that dated Remus off and on throughout their Hogwarts career. She was one of  
Lily Evan's closest friends and was maid of honor at the Potter wedding. She despised Sirius, thinking that he was a  
talentless pig and early in life pitied Severus for his love of Lily and the way Lily treated him. As she grew older, she  
grew rebellious and her hatred for Sirius grew more and more and she gained a strong dislike of Severus. A full blooded  
witch, she guessed at Remus' illness, but never confirmed it nor shared her thoughts with anybody other than the offhand  
mention of the moon to Remus.

Lily Evans was the object of affection of both James and Severus, a small girl with red hair and freckles, who  
grew into a very talented, kind-hearted and beautiful witch. One of the most talented witches Hogwarts had during the  
Marauders years at the school, she stayed life long friends with Albus Dumbledore and was one of the first people to join  
the Order of the Phoenix along with her then boyfriend, later husband, James Potter. Only surpassed in smarts by Remus,  
she was a muggle born witch and best friend of Severus as a child. He later insulted her bloodline in an attempt to look  
cool in front of other full blooded wizards and she refused to be on good terms with him ever again. She was never fully  
aware of Severus' love for her, thinking that he would outgrow it with age.

Lucius Malfoy was a good friend of Severus' while at Hogwarts, and one of the wealthiest students the school  
housed. Malfoy bought his way onto the Quidditch team as he later did with his own son, and it was rumored his father paid  
off some professors to pass him. A practicer of the dark arts, he was one of Voldemorts right hand men, being entrusted  
with bits of Voldemort's soul though he was unaware of it at the time. He hated both James and Sirius nearly as much as  
Severus and constantly found himself in detention with Sirius, James and Severus.

With all introductions having been made, Messer Moony bids you read further into the tale of the Marauders and  
hopes that you will like what has been the story of his life.


End file.
